Mon âme ne saurait reposer
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Édition de mon histoire de France tout autres langues PM moi  Cela a été traduit à l'aide d'un traducteur pas mon propre arrière-plan


**Mon âme ne saurait reposer.**

**Ceci est basé sur une histoire de ces livres j'ai qui sont malheureusement encore en Amérique.****  
><strong>**Mais j'ai lu récemment l'un va quelque chose comme ce que je suis sur le point d'écrire.**

**Base de livres de Liverpool hanté par Tom Slemen**

**LIRE ET JOUIR - EXAMEN**

Gabriella soupira bruyamment comme elle a rempli la dernière boîte de choses de sa mère, oui, c'était trois ans plus tard, mais elle a gardé elle-même lui disant mère n'était pas morte, elle a convaincu seulement elle-même aujourd'hui que sa mère n'était pas revenir, mais Gabriella elle-même a dit qu'à 22 ans vieux pense à sa mère morte, est encore en vie était assez pathétique, elle regarda le garçon de 7 ans endormi sur le canapé, ce garçon était son frère, son père est mort un mois après qu'il est né, et maintenant elle devait prendre soin de lui. Gabriella a glissé autour de la zone « En off » de la maison où les nouveaux propriétaires se déplaçant à 3 mois ont été pour un nouveau système de ventilation équipé.

« Tiernan, allez, quittaient « Gabriella dit caressant le visage de jeunes garçons comme ses yeux ouverts

Tiernan, était vieux cheveux brun foncé qui tombaient sur ses yeux, ses yeux étaient aussi un brun foncé juste comme ses sœurs de sept ans

Ils ont quitté la maison remplie de toutes les cases, et ils se sont rendus sur la route.

Troy roulait sur la route, il arrivait le champ frais passé cimetière et il s'est avéré un coin son pneu pris le trottoir et l'envoya en filature dans un arbre.

La prochaine chose à rappeler de Troy a été d'une certaine façon transfert de son corps dans une forme de vie à l'extérieur de son corps, il a vu son corps mutilé à l'intérieur de la voiture et il a également vu les voitures s'arrêtant à évidemment essayer et aide, un moyen de femmes âgées vint lui et dit d'un ton calme calm, « venir ici, c'est beaucoup plus calme ' Troy a refusé la demande de dames, mais elle ne serait pas reposer ' ce n'est pas votre temps, me croire » qu'elle a essayé à nouveau et Troy a suivie dans un coin en face de son épave de voiture.

La Dame a examiné environ 40 à 45 et elle avait épaule longueur cheveux noirs frisés, yeux bruns foncées profond et un réchauffement de la planète sourire maternel, elle a dit ce qui suit

« Une fois que vous vous réveillez, vous avez besoin d'aller à 27 route de terrain frais et dire à ma fille, Gabriella qu'il y a quelque chose derrière le système de ventilation à mon ancienne maison pour elle, vous avez besoin de dire sa ce, et puis mon âme peut reposer.

Troy a été pleinement peur maintenant, mais il sent une traction vers son propre corps et la chose suivante dont il se souvient a été réveillé à l'hôpital 3 semaines plus tard après avoir été dans le coma.

Il a rejoué la conversation au-dessus de sa tête il a même écrit à plusieurs reprises, puis il a décidé de parler à sa mère son expérience

« Pour maman, quand j'I s'est écrasé avaient une expérience désincarnée et cette moyenne âgés de femmes m'a dit d'aller à sa maison de filles et de lui dire qu'il y a quelque chose derrière le système de ventilation et de son ancienne maison pour elle, pensez-vous que je voudrais dire à sa fille que j'ai une adresse et un nom » Troy dit le soir, qu'il a été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital

« Je dis, juste aller et expliquer et voir si elle croit que vous » Lucille dit que Troy fait signe

Donc le lendemain matin à 10 h 00 Troy a frappé à la maison dite de Gabriella et attendu, ensuite, un jeune garçon ouvrit la porte

« Hello, y Gabriella veuillez? » Troy a demandé

« Gabi, c'est un garçon à la recherche pour vous » Tiernan a crié par l'intermédiaire de la maison

« Bonjour? » Gabriella a demandé après avoir raconté Tiernan aller et regarder la télévision

« J'ai récemment eu une expérience désincarnée quand je s'est écrasé près de cimetière de terrain frais et une femme prétendant être votre mère m'a dit de vous donner ce message » Troy dit mais a attendu pour Gabriella de dire quelque chose avant de réaliser

« Come in veuillez, vous désirez une boisson, biscuits, chips, rien? » Gabriella a demandé

« Les jus de fruits serait belle » Troy dit prendre un siège sur le canapé en cuir

Gabriella est sorti avec un verre de jus de fruits orange et une plaque si chocolat biscuits et également un cadre photo

« Était-ce la Dame? » Gabriella a demandé la remise tranquillement le cadre photo

« Oui c'était elle, elle était très agréable de me » Troy dit souriant

« Oui, c'est ma mère, elle meurt 3 ans plus tôt, me laissant pour prendre soin de Tiernan qui était seulement de 3 ans au moment où il s'est tourné quatre, 6 jours après qu'elle a » Gabriella dit pointant vers la photo de famille prise 3 mois avant, elle passe, Tiernan détestait l'image car il clignoter donc ses yeux lorsque fermé sur la photo.

« Wow, Eh bien, voici le message votre mère m'a donné » Troy a commencé

Troy « Trouver ma fille, son nom est Gabriella et elle vit au 27, chemin champ douce, lui dire il y a quelque chose pour son derrière que le système de ventilation à mon ancienne maison, mon âme ne saurait reposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoit ce message » répété

Gabriella rappeler que le système de ventilation a été obtenir arraché une semaine aujourd'hui, donc elle a obtenu Tiernan dans la voiture et dit à Troy de la suivre

Ils sont arrivés 20 minutes plus tard et Gabriella a utilisé la clé pour laisser elle-même en Tiernan était endormie, et Troy a suivie dans

« Il est verrouillé, vous ne pouvez obtenir il » Gabriella soupira essayer la porte

« Watch out » Troy dit Gabriella s'installe et il coups la porte difficilement quelques fois avant elle ont été ouvert, il est rapidement candidat Gabriella suivi, comme il arrondi un coin où le système de ventilation était, il y a une enveloppe y et a écrit sur le front en cursive parfait, Gabriella et Tiernan, Gabriella teared place à la main de sa mère, elle a ouvert en et gasped comme elle a tiré sur 750 $ en argent comptant.

Maria dans son état de mort a souri à Gabriella comment heureuse était et encore plus heureuse quand elle a embrassé Troy sur la joue et il a pris lui et tiré son dos pour un baiser encore plus profondément.

Tiernan était toujours pas au courant de ce qui était arrivé, mais Maria s'assure de lui donner un baiser et tous les feutres de Tiernan était une brise fraîche sur sa joue, lui éveiller de son sommeil, et juste comme ça soul de Maria a été mis au repos.

**Oui précipités, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'aller, depuis n'ayant ne pas le livre avec moi désormais, mais ce qu'a fait pensez-vous, est-ce vrai ? Ces livres sont basés hors événements vrais mais n'importe qui peut faire jusqu'à un mensonge.**

**Cela a été traduit à l'aide d'un traducteur pas mon propre arrière-plan**


End file.
